Q.T. Marshall
| birth_place = Livingston, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Bubba Ray Dudley D-Von Dudley Larry Sharpe | debut = July 4, 2004 | retired = }} Michael Cuellari (July 16, 1985) is an American professional wrestler better known by the ring name Q.T. Marshall. He is known for his previous work in promotions including Ring Of Honor and World Wrestling Entertainment. He is currently signed to All Elite Wrestling (AEW) as both a talent as well as trainer. Cuellari is currently the head coach at One Fall Power Factory. Professional wrestling career Monster Factory Pro Wrestling (2012–2017) Marshall enjoyed a five-year tenure in Monster Factory Pro Wrestling. Branding himself as "God's Gift to Professional Wrestling", Marshall became a two-time MFPW Heavyweight Champion. While in MFPW, Marshall formed a tag team called the Gifted Punishment with Punishment Martinez, with whom he won the MFPW Tag Team Championship. Ring of Honor (2012–2017) Marshall debuted in Ring of Honor in 2012 during its June 16 episode. His debut involved teaming with Sam Shaw in a tag match against The Briscoes. On the October 13 episode of ROH, Marshall attempted to enter the 2012 Survival Of The Fittest but was eliminated in his qualification match by Jay Lethal. The following year, Marshall competed in the 2013 Top Prospect Tournament, advancing in the first round after eliminating Mike Sydal. He later was eliminated in the semifinal by Tadarius Thomas. Marshall also competed for contendership opportunities for the ROH World Championship and World Tag Team Championships. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2013–2014, 2016–2017) Marshall debuted in WWE in 2013 on the September 18 episode of WWE NXT. During his debut, he was referred to by the ring name Michael Q. Laurie and wrestled a match lost to Aiden English. The following year in 2014, Marshall returned under his real name Mike Cuellari during the January 29 episode of NXT. During his return episode, Mike Cuellari teamed with John Icarino in a tag match lost to The Ascension. Two years later in 2016, Cuellari returned on the March 30 episode of NXT in a brief match won by Baron Corbin. In 2017, using the ring name Mike Marshall, he returned on the March 29 episode of NXT, teaming with Jonathan Ortagun in a tag match lost to team Heavy Machinery. All Elite Wrestling (2019–present) In 2019, Marshall signed with All Elite Wrestling. He made his in-ring debut on the October 29 episode of AEW Dark, teaming with Peter Avalon in a match lost to the team of Dustin Rhodes & Sonny Kiss. By the end of the month, Marshall made his debut on the October 30 airing of AEW Dynamite, teaming with Alex Reynolds and John Silver in a six-man tag match lost to team Best Friends and Orange Cassidy. Two months later, Q.T. Marshall returned on the December 11 episode of Dynamite, teaming with Cody Rhodes against recent arrivals known as The Butcher And The Blade. During their match, Q.T. Marshall was critically described as the weak link of his team, often sustaining frequent double-teams before the match concluded in a victory for The Butcher And The Blade. Outside of the AEW ring, Marshall works as a backstage assistant and part of the production crew. In wrestling *'Nicknames' :*''"God's Gift to Professional Wrestling"'' :*''"Mr. Irrisistible"'' *'Tag Teams' :*Gifted Punishment (w/ Punisher Martinez) :*Marshall Law (w/ RD Evans) Championships and accomplishments *[[Monster Factory Pro Wrestling|'Monster Factory Pro Wrestling']] **MFPW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **MFPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Punishment Martinez * [[Southern Championship Wrestling Florida|'Southern Championship Wrestling Florida']] ** SCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * [[International Wrestling Association Puerto Rico|'International Wrestling Association Puerto Rico']] ** IWA Puerto Rico Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1985 births Category:2004 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Victory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Wrestling Is Fun! alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Modern Arts Grappling alumni Category:Orlando Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling RIOT alumni Category:Living people Category:Game Changer Wrestling current roster Category:Male wrestlers Category:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Bullet Proof Wrestling alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster